


The Sunlight

by Liravell



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: ? - Freeform, April Filles, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 17:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liravell/pseuds/Liravell
Summary: Constanze is preparing for the wedding, but her heart is filled with fear and regret.Made for #AprilFilles prompt "Missing Scene"





	The Sunlight

August 1782 was hot. People, lured outside by the sunny weather, strolled through Vienna and its parks. Birds livened up by the summer atmosphere flew from one tree to another and homeless cats, which usually ran on the streets in search of some fish bones, were basking in the sun with lazy satisfaction. Even plants seemed more lively and green than ever.

Despite the warm sunlight brightening the room, Constanze felt cold. She looked in the mirror. The white dress looked perfect. Pink ribbons attached to her sleeves fluttered with every movement, the corset was adorned with lace and the front of the dress was covered in small, shiny flowers.

‘You won’t believe this!’ said a cheerful voice when the door opened. ‘I walked in there and he was practically fighting with the hairdresser. And the perfume! I think they used all perfumes in Austria on him today!’

Constanze silently observed her friend. Hair shimmering with gold, eyes sparkling with excitement, and that melodic laugh… Constanze knew those features too well. Nannerl and Mozart were so similar and probably didn’t realize it. Magnificent artists. Poetic souls. Charming personalities. Yet despite the similarities when Constanze saw Nannerl for the first time she was struck with a new kind of fascination. Something she had never experienced before.

Nannerl put down her hat, took off her blue gloves and put them on the nearest coffee table while still talking about her visit to look after her brother’s preparations.

‘You should have seen Gottlieb Stephanie’s face when…’ she paused noticing how quiet Constanze was. ‘Are you alright?’

Constanze turned back to the mirror in a mere attempt to hide her face. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn’t supposed to cry, today was the day of her wedding. Brides were supposed to be happy...

‘Oh God, Constanze!’

...but there are tears that you can’t hide. Nannerl came closer, took her by the arm and seated on one of the armchairs while Constanze tried to stop the quiet sobs that were shaking her body.

‘It’s okay, Stanze… It’s okay…’ Nannerl took her hands in her own and sat in front of her. ‘You’re cold! How can be you so cold in the middle of summer?’ she asked with a hint of a joke while caressing her palms.

‘I’m just... stressed. That’s all…’ Constanze excused herself trying to pull herself together. The touch of those delicate, warm fingers on her skin made her tremble.

‘Tell me.’ The encouragement was soft. ‘Please.’

‘It’s really no…’ Constanze paused.

Their eyes met for the first time since Nannerl entered the room. Constanze’s blue eyes were filled with tears and fear. Nannerl’s with warmth and compassion.

‘I’m not sure about the wedding.’ she blurted out. ‘I love your brother. Wolfgang is exceptional and I would never want to lose him, but the wedding… Marriage is a sacred bond that’s meant to last forever. And what if someone else comes into my life? Do you believe that it is possible to love two people at the same time? Or would the love just fade? Feelings and emotions are such delicate things. What if he wakes up tomorrow and decides he no longer loves me? What if I wake up tomorrow and… I’m sorry. I just don’t know who I am anymore. I don’t know what I feel. I’m not sure of anything right now. I’m not sure of anything since that time I saw you in this ridiculously beautiful, blue dress smiling at me like I was as exceptional as you.’

The room was filled with heavy silence. Constanze stood up quickly and walked back to the mirror. She pinned a stray lock of her hair. Straightened her dress. Corrected her makeup. She prepared herself for whatever was going to happen. Is Nannerl disgusted? Will she tell Wolfgang to leave her? Does she hate her?

‘I do.’

Constanze turned around, her white dress twirling around her. She looked at Nannerl with despair and confusion in her eyes.

‘I do believe you can love two people at the same time. Or at least I believe that _you_ can. You are strong. You are beautiful. But most importantly, you are full of love, Constanze.’ she paused. ‘And I think you’ve changed my life.’

***

As Constanze Weber put on a wedding ring something shined beneath her eyes. Most assumed it to be decorative jewels or extravagant dots of glitter. Only one person knew that those were tears. Tears of joy that maybe she was still lost in her feelings, but she had time to understand them without losing the people she loved. And those were tears you could not hide.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first MOR related fanfic and I would like to thank Hakuryen for all her advices, all my friends who helped with editing and whole MOR fandom for their kind words and creating this wonderful community ❤️


End file.
